


Pretty Boy

by sonofapollo



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Kellin's always had somewhat of a crush on a certain 12th grader who is completely out of his league and certainly straight (it's evident with the girlfriend he has, of course). But maybe Kellin was wrong the whole time.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was 13 pls forgive me for this trash

"Hey, pretty boy."

The voice of a certain Victor Fuentes made Kellin turn around to face the older boy. He was tall, lean, tan, and could sing. He's also the captain of their school's soccer team. To Kellin, he was the absolute package. Plus, he had arms that looked like the epitome of sex. Well, at least Kellin thinks that.

A light pink blush rose onto Kellin's cheeks as these thoughts wen through his head. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and looked down at his feet. "H-Hey, Vic," he muttered, barely being audible, but Vic heard him clearly. He sure loved the boy's soft voice.

Vic chuckled at his reaction. "Which class are you going to now?" he asked, making Kellin look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, pre-calculus...Why?" He tilted his head to the side. "Can't I walk you to class?" Another blush rose onto Kellin's cheeks, this time redder than before. Vic smirked. "What about D-Danielle?" Kellin asked in a stutter. Vic just shrugged and began walking away. The younger boy watched, frowning as he did so. Vic stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Kellin. "Well, aren't you going to class now?" Kellin's eyebrows rose in shock, and nodded, quickly walking over to Vic.

The two hung out the rest of the day afterwards.It was all pretty strange for Kellin, but he wasn't complaining. He really liked this.

✧

This sort of routine continued on for weeks.

Vic sat with Kellin through lunch, and during other few periods of the day where they were together. He walked with him to classes, and all in all, spent almost all of his time with the younger male. At one point, Kellin even forgot about Victor's girlfriend, Danielle. It was so surreal for Kellin, he almost didn't believe it.

"...want to hang out at mine after school today?" Vic's question brought Kellin back to reality after breaking his train of thoughts. "O-Oh, uh...sure!" replied Kellin, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Vic flashed him a wide smile and nodded. "Awesome." Kellin bashfully smiled back as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

✧

Kellin tapped his pen against his notebook, staring at the tan boy who sat beside him, minding his own business. Vic worked on his own homework, not really paying much attention to Kellin. "Hey, um, Vic?" The tanned boy stopped what he was doing, and turned to Kellin. "Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "Why have you, um—why have you been getting so close to me during these past few weeks, when you barely used to do things like that?" Kellin asked, fiddling with his pen nervously. Vic smiled slightly. "Well, you could say I realized some things."

Kellin tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'you realized some things'?" Vic's smile grew wider as he leaned into Kellin. "Uh, V-Vic?"

Kellin didn't know what was going on until he started kissing the taller of the two back. The kiss lasted for a while, and soon, both boys pulled away from each other for breath. "Whoa," Kellin breathed out, grinning widely from ear to ear. "I realized that the one I was supposed to be doing that to, was you." Kellin blushed madly at that, and laughed softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, pretty boy."


End file.
